Vent
Vent is a young human from the world of Megaman ZX. He was originally just a transporter until a series of events transpired that allowed him to use the power of biometal. Each biometal is based off a hero from the distant past (X, Zero, Phantom, Levithan, Harupuia, and Fefnir in that order), and has a personality/abilities unique to each. The RPer had Vent October 2006 to July 14, 2010, and was the first Megaman ZX character on the board. He recently got the character back, but in a different incarnation from this one due to stupid things done in the past. His page can be found here. Background Ten years before ZX, Vent went with his mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither inc forces repelled them, but Vent's mom was apparently killed. It is said in Vent's story that Purprill was responsible for that merciless crime. Vent is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In game story starts off with him and Giro delivering mysterious packages to the Guardians, and they are attacked by Mavericks. As it turns out, the package contains biometal, and while being attacked, Giro uses Model Z and Vent Model X to clear through the mavericks, and help protect the Guardians that came by to pick up the package, including Prarie. After defeating the mavericks, reuniting with one another, and joining the Guardians, an emergency call goes out that mavericks are attacking the highway. Vent, being reckless and stubborn, dashes off to the highway even though it's a trap to snag the other two biometals, and Giro follows along. Eventually, Giro meets up and goes on ahead of Vent, and when Vent sees him again, he sees him being controlled by a man named Serpent, and is attacked by Giro. The two are knocked unconscious and left for dead until Giro gives up Model Z for Vent's sake, and is subsequently killed by mortal wounds sustained in the fighting. Using a technique called Double Megamerge, Vent combines Model X with Z, and clears out the mavericks. Afterwords, Vent fights 8 psudroids, each of them having one half of the remaining 4 biometals, and defeats them to get the 4 other biometals and allowing him to destroy Serpent and Model W. And an undisclosed time between destroying Serpent and his Model W, Vent was sucked into the multiverse. Involvement Vent, for the most part, was very much not involved in a wide array of multiversal affairs until the refreshing wave. During that time, Vent was involved in the fight between the trio and Kefka, Luxord, and Ansem, and (barely) lived to tell the tale, Not so long after that, realizing that Cliff wasn't coming back, Vent initiated a meeting with the hunters that ended up breaking up the group. After that, Vent's sister was taken hostage by Setsuna, and he was forced into servitude via Ganondorf, until Setsuna realized that Mephistopheles was going to tear apart his faction anyway whether or not he got in the fight or not. And a little while after that, Vent was involved in fending off the zombie invasion from Station Square along with Mephistopheles and Typhlosion. Mephistopheles murdered Typh and his friend, and Vent would've lashed out at the devil, except for the fact that Charlotte reminded him that if they fought to the death, the winner would lose Station Square. Bitterly, Vent, Charlotte, and Grit, along with Mephistopheles and his armies, cleared Station Square of the zombies and one of the three generals, Body- who managed to kill Mephistopheles before being crushed, And still only a week or two removed from their wounds in Station Square, Vent and Charlotte answered the call to make the final push against the zombies- in Delta Halo. Vent and Charlotte were in the first group, which faced head on the leader of the infected This group succeeded, and the infected were purged from the multiverse. Vent disappeared soon after this for unknown reasons, though a Vent that went though both ZX and ZXA appeared little more than a year after this Vent vanished. Powers and Capabilities Vent was considered to be one of the most powerful heroes in the multiverse.He can wield his ZX Saber in close range combat, and the ZX Buster in long range combat, and sometimes combine both styles into one. He was rarely defensive outside of using his dash&ability to give himself breathing room with the buster, and allowing him to get up close and personal with the Zx Saber in quick fashion. Quotes Trivia *Vent is one of three PC's to have been changed into woman. *One of those other PC's became Vent's girlfriend: Bridget. *Vent, alongside Kefka and Zelda, are the only three characters to have been comatose during the events of the RP. Vent snapped out of it after a week, Kefka was not so lucky See also * Link External links * Guardian HQ (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters